Beautiful warm
by Light Winchester
Summary: La nieve le recuerda a ella. Pura e inocente, carente de toda maldad, totalmente opuesta a él. "Este Fic participa de la actividad: Semana Navideña de la página en Facebook FanFics Fairy Tail".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera me impondría para que el nombre oficial de esta pareja ante el fandom fuera "Zevis" y no "Zervis" con R(? FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa de la actividad "Semana Navideña" de la página **Fanfics Fairy Tail** en Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Si esperan una viñeta cargada de romanticismo, probablemente se decepcionen. Lo lamento.

 **Notas de la autora:** Admito que probablemente podría haber recurrido al uso del AU, pero soy una persona que prefiere el uso del Universo original en sus historias, además de aferrarse al intento del mayor IC posible, razón por la cual mi historia ha tomado el rumbo que ha tomado. Me apena no poder presentar una feliz Navidad, pero creo que la felicidad es solo una fracción de la vida, y las más fuertes emociones no simple conllevan a la misma(? Ok, como ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, los dejo con mi contribución. Es mi segundo Zervis, y el primero publicado, así que pido disculpas por los errores de personificación que pueda presentar.

.

 **Semana Navideña:**

 **Serie especial – Drabbles Zervis.**

Elemento: Nieve.

.

 **— Beautiful warm** —

.

.

En noches como estass es cuando más solitario se siente.

Las calles repletas y el sentimiento arraigado de felicidad que parecen emanar cada una de las personas en su entorno, le recuerdan más vivamente su condición y la triste realidad que simboliza. Él no puede compartir esa felicidad, él no la merece.

Cruel ironía la que lo persigue, el momento en el que todos celebran la vida junto a sus seres queridos, es cuando la sombra de la muerte más oscuro hace su umbral. Claro, si sufren la desdicha de encontrarlo.

Porque el problema no es la muerte, sino en manos de quien llega. Y la muerte siempre viene con él.

Eleva su vista al cielo, la nieve cae con hipnotizante delicadeza desde el cielo, acariciando su rostro y provocando una sonrisa. Se siente tan fría y cálida a la vez, como si el cielo se apiadara de su soledad y decidiera como consuelo —como obsequio especial— propiciarle una caricia.

Se siente reconfortante, casi como estar vivo por un fugaz instante, porque para él, vivir es algo que ha dejado de hacer hace mucho. Él no puede sentir —él no se lo permite— y aquel que nada siente, sufre la condena de una muerte en vida.

Cierra sus ojos, perdiéndose en el suave contacto de los copos sobre su piel y piensa un instante en lo maravilloso que sería quizá compartir ese momento con alguien más.

La nieve se ve hermosa, tan blanca y pura a su alrededor, él sabe de alguien que sabría apreciar el sentarse esa noche a contemplar el cielo en ese pequeño bosque junto a él, y más que nada sabe lo mucho que daría porque así fuera.

La nieve le recuerda a ella. Pura e inocente, carente de toda maldad, _totalmente opuesta a él._

Respira profundo y exhala con cautela un pesado suspiro, la extraña tanto que su pecho arde adolorido. Y aprecia el dolor, porque es prueba de que alguna vez existió.

Abre sus ojos una vez más, encontrándose con la perfecta imagen de la extensión del firmamento sobre el hermoso bosque nevado, y lleva su mano a su rostro para interceptar las cálidas lágrimas que se deslizan perezosamente por sus mejillas.

Sonrió. Ella lo hacía sentirse tan vivo, aun cuando para ello debiera experimentar dolor.

 _Es preferible sufrir, antes que no sentir absolutamente nada._

Una fuerte ventisca se hace presente, zarandeando los delicados copos de nieve en su descenso, pero el frío abrazador del invierno no logra alcanzarlo.

Su mundo se detiene un instante al sentir la familiaridad de aquella presencia.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales brillan sobre el cielo nocturno y sus ojos se cierran una vez más, dejándose perder en la cálida sensación que toma posesión de su cuerpo, acunándose a su lado y llenando de emociones su pecho.

Lleva su mano al suelo, depositándola con la palma hacia arriba y se pierde en la calidez de aquella pequeña mano que pronto se entrelaza con la suya.

Más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos en ese entonces, deslizándose por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en la curvatura de la sincera sonrisa que ahora surca su rostro.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se siente vivo de verdad, y si algo sabe es que se lo debe a ella _una vez más._

—Feliz Navidad, Mavis.

.

.

 **~ 550 ~**

— Gracias por leer —


End file.
